


Encore

by itendswithz



Series: Round of Applause [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Showtime" by request. Derek and Isaac get a little payback for Stiles' voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



Stiles doesn’t know how it happened. One moment Derek is pushing Stiles against the apartment door, large hand softly cupping chin as warm tongue slides into Stiles’ mouth and the next he’s on knees in front of the couch, staring up at the long lines of Derek’s body spread out over polyester. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around what’s happening but before he can form a coherent thought, Isaac distracts him by whispering absolute filth in his ears.

“Suck it.” The blond says, exhale causing a shudder to skate down Stiles’ spine. 

The hard length in his mouth jumps at the action and Stiles moans around the weight. The fleshy cockhead is smooth and warm and Stiles can barely believe this is happening. Hollowing out his cheeks, Stiles slides down lower, taking more and more of Derek’s dick in his mouth. He’s about halfway down, gagging on it when Isaac speaks again.

“That’s it, slut.” Isaac continues. “Choke on daddy’s cock.”

Derek groans and thrusts up. Hard. “Fuck.”

“You hear that slut?” Isaac says. “He likes your mouth. Be a good boy and take it.”

Derek’s dick jumps again and Stiles’ cock hardens in his boxers. He feels a warm hand land on the nape of neck only for it to glide down his spine, burning a path of pleasure in its wake. Isaac pushes closer, chest touching Stiles’ back.

“I know you saw him fuck my face. If you’re good, that can be your reward.”

Stiles keens at the thought. He’s jacked off to that memory every day this week. The weight on this back increases as Isaac lays on him fully. Seconds later, Stiles feels the hand snaking from the small of his back, over this hip, ending on his stomach. Ever so slowly, fingers start to dip into his boxers, touching the soft curls there.

“What’s this,” voice honey-sweet, “Are you getting hard?”

Stiles tries to answer, tries to force a “yes” around the shaft in his mouth. But the words get stuck in his throat, blocked by the cock that slowly suffocating him. It’s the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. 

“Isaac,” Derek says, voice harsh. “Stop distracting him. Stilinski. Suck me.”

Derek's tone leaves no room for argument and God. It's so hot. Stiles knew the muscled man would be an aggressive top but knowing and _experiencing_ are two completely different things. Stiles doesn’t even try to stop his toes from curling in as a wave of pleasure and arousal pool in his belly.

He redoubles his effort, pushing himself further and further down the cock. He can't quite get to the base - it's been months since Stikes has had the chance to suck dick and while he knows he can deep throat, he's going to have to work up to it again.

Psyching himself up, Stiles is unprepared for long, thin fingers to curl around his throat, under his chin and slowly pull him up and off Derek. “Didn’t you ever learn to share?” Isaac asks, voice husky. He doesn’t wait for an answer, just leans over and tongues the tip.

Stiles sees Derek’s hands clench once before Isaac’s weight inevitably pushes Stiles down, chest resting fully against the couch’s edge. He’d complain, but the position leaves him eye-level with Derek’s balls. He doesn’t know when Derek lost his clothes, but Stiles is grateful. With his hands planted firmly on the living room floor, he has no choice but to lean in and suck the heavy orbs into his mouth. Derek jumps, gagging Isaac and making Stiles’ face slip further into the couch.

“Wait,” Stiles says, voice slightly muffled by the cushion.

He can’t see the reactions, but he feels Derek and Isaac immediately freeze.

“Are…” Isaac starts before stopping. He leans off and away from Stiles, giving him room to pull back. The blond is quiet for a moment before continuing, “Do you want us to leave?”

“No pressure, Stilinski,” Derek says. “We can leave.”

It sounds lame and Derek looks ridiculous with his dick hard as nails. It stands proud and hard against his body, precome staining his stomach. Derek’s muscles are nearly rippling with effort to not move but it’s clear that Derek’s body wants to fuck.

Stiles shifts his gaze to Isaac. The blond looks as hot and horny as Derek. Without a shirt, Stiles can see every one of Isaac’s abs. He’s not as buff as Derek but he’s got strength in his core. The light dusting of golden hair ends below his sweatpants but Stiles can see the outline of a hard cock pushing against the fabric.

The very idea of turning these two studs down makes Stiles suppress childish giggles. “No, I want. I want to go to there,” he says waving a hand at Derek’s dick.

Derek, the smug asshole that he is, smirks. Isaac at least understands the reference. “Good God Lemon.”

It startles a chuckle out of Stiles and Derek just looks at the two of them. Close enough that Stiles feels Isaac’s exhales, it feels natural to lean into him, push their lips together. They haven’t discussed what tonight is, but Stiles is going to take whatever he can.

Isaac doesn’t hesitate to respond, soft hands cupping the side of Stiles’ face, tongue sliding into mouth. It’s hot and wet, messy in a way Stiles doesn’t remember kisses being. A large meaty hand wraps around the back of his head, but it’s only Derek. With his eyes close - and when did that happen?! - Stiles can’t tell what Derek’s intention is but he doesn’t have to kiss.

“That’s it bitch.” Deep and powerful, Derek is growling more than talking. “Kiss my new slut.”

Isaac keens into the kissing, pushing Stiles so his back curves into Derek’s leg. The warm leg grounds him but also sends his lust soaring. Derek must be standing above the pair, looking down on them as if the younger men are his mere playthings. Toys for him to control and boss as he sees fit.

The image is enough to shove thin fingers into his briefs and begin to furiously jerk himself. He going to come _way_ too soon if he continues, but God. Stiles can’t find it in himself to stop.

Isaac breaks off a kiss with a smack, silva beginning to pool in the corners of Stiles’ mouth. Before he can chase forward for more kissing, something big and rough pushes at this lips. Not going into his mouth but skimming by, touching only his lips. Stiles opens and eyes and sees the hottest fucking thing possible.

Derek has shifted his hip forward, large dick pressed in the tiny space between Stiles and Isaac. The blond doesn’t even pause, just begins kissing and licking the tan monstercock. He looks to Derek, whiskey eyes wide.

Derek doesn’t bat an eye, just applies pressure to the back of Stiles’ head, guiding him impossibly closer to where Isaac’s lips are parted. In seconds, Stiles is kissing Isaac **while** Derek thrusts. He starts up a steady back and forward motion, cockhead parting their lips only to have the shaft slide over mouth, tongue. Saliva coats the dick, making it glisten in the apartment lights.

It’s less a blowjob and more like a man’s attempt to fuck two faces, simultaneously. It shouldn’t work. Stiles is leaning too heavily on Derek’s left leg, preventing him from really thrusting. And Isaac’s eyes are still closed so he’s not coordinating his tongue movement to match the thrust. But the young blond is making these tiny, little whimpers in the back of his throat, that Stiles somehow hears over Derek’s increasingly loud dirty talk.

“Good boys. Keep kissing, keep sucking. My good boys, going to make me cum before I fuck you.”

It’s the praise more than anything that sets Stiles off. He opens his mouth wide, letting his lungs exhale deeply as Stiles comes in his underwear.

“Did... did you just come?” Isaac asks, tone mischievous.

“I..uh..I,” Stiles stutters trying to think of something smart to say. A quip is on the tip of tongue when Derek groans in frustration and thrusts his hips forward hard, dick slapping into both of their faces.

“Isaac,” Derek growls again. And fuck, the growling is getting hotter by the second. “Stop distracting him. Stilinski, it’s my turn to come.”

Stiles sees Isaac pout for a second before Derek’s giant palm is on the back of his head again, pulling him onto the thickest cock Stiles has ever tried to deep throat. His body is loose, free after orgasming. It’s easy to be moved, to be guided up and down, up and down. Derek doesn’t slow or stop, just keeps fucking into Stiles’ mouth as he directs the younger man’s body to where he wants it.

Isaac isn’t one to be left out of the fun, though. Sliding across the floor, he ends behind Stiles again but instead of talking, the blond begins kissing down Stiles’ spine. He reaches the small of back only to retrace the path, laying a trail of wet fire on Stiles’ body. At the nape of Stiles’ neck and twists and drags his tongue around to the front. Kissing slowly, Isaac descends to a nipple. There, he licks and sucks until the bud hardened into a peak.

Stiles can feel himself fattening up again, feels his cock filling with arousal and want.

Derek must know because his harsh movements increase faster, fucking with vigor and vim usually reserved for soldiers returning from war. Somehow he keeps enough willpower to not choke Stiles but it doesn’t matter. Isaac has continued his journey exploring Stiles’ skin, coming to an end so his head is somehow under Derek while his body curves itself around Stiles. He’s like a snake curling around an obstacle. Once there, he extends one hand up, thin digits tickling Derek’s taint. And it’s over.

Derek pauses for one second before he shoves Stiles hard, forcing the man off his dick only to sprawl on the floor. Isaac swoops and takes the prize, a huge load to the face. White globs rain down, covering swatches of pale skin until the stream ends with a light drizzle. Derek shakes his cock once, letting it flop on Isaac’s face, smear come into skin.

It’s the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen.

“Holy fuck,” he whispers, almost like a prayer.

Derek smiles, eyes kinder than his fucking would suggest. He doesn’t say anything, just slides to the floor, letting his body crumple up against the couch. There’s just enough room for Derek to deep throat Isaac in one swift descend. Seven inches in one breath.

Isaac groans, drive his hips up once, twice, and then a third as Derek’s thick fingers rub his balls. Stiles can tell by the way the blond’s body shudders and shakes that he’s coming, spilling directly down Derek’s throat. It’s even hotter than watching the facial from the gods. Nothing can top it.

Except Stiles speaks too soon. Derek doesn’t wait for Isaac to stop, he just opens his eyes, hazel irises blown so big they’re just a thin ribbon, lock contact with Stiles’ tawny eyes. Moving lightning fast, Derek shoves his free hand up the leg hole of Stiles’ briefs, wraps heavy fingers around Stiles’ cock and twisting up and down makes a second orgasm crash through his nervous system.

There’s so much come drying in his pants, it’s practically matting his pubic hair to his inner thighs. But Stiles doesn’t dare move. The hottest man to ever walk the planet is lounging on his apartment floor, while his lover’s cock softens in his mouth. Said lover is flopped on his back, slowly licking come off his lips. Soft, dainty fingers bring paths of come from forehead, eyes, cheeks to those same lips just to dip into the warm mouth beneath.

This is the hottest thing possible. Nothing can top this moment. Stiles feels like it’s his responsibility to share that thought.

“Holy fuck,” he says loud in the space they’re created tonight. “I hope this isn’t a dream. Because fuck. That,” he waves half-heartedly to where the pair is resting, “that is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Derek lets Isaac’s dick slip out of his mouth, a small scoff falling out of his rosy lips. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Yeah, Stilinski,” Isaac cuts in, eyes still closed, come still on his face. “We haven’t even started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a threesome before. It was difficult keeping track of everyone. hahahaha  
> Also, I wrote a completely original short story. I'd love some feedback. You can read it here [ clicky clicky!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420309)
> 
> And lastly, I dedicated this to Mulder200 for always commenting on my stuff. It means a lot knowing someone's reading and (hopefully) cheering me on.


End file.
